


My Goddess

by fickensteinn



Series: Devil!John [1]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: 69, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Satanic references, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: You are being self conscious about your body and Lucifer will show you just how desirable you are...
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Devil!John [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641637
Kudos: 18





	My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second week of Tumblr's Keanu Reeves KINKtober writing challenge, week two: [hair-pulling | mirror-sex | sixty-nine] SMUT +18.
> 
> ALSO! If you haven't, please read my story "Speak Of the Devil" to get into the Devil!John -story and alternative universe better. Thank you!

You watched as Lucifer took another sip of his red wine while chuckling at you, his eyes having a teasing sparkle. You were pouting and resting your chin onto your hand, which was leaning against your knee with your elbow, as you sat on your bed, wearing only one knee high sock, your panties and your oversized t-shirt. Lucifer was still in his leather pants, but shirtless. You both had started fully clothed. Well, Lucifer only wore his leather pants and tank top with you anyway, so you thought you could easily win him in strip poker. Apparently not. 

“I used to be good at basic poker, you know? No one hardly ever won me.” you murmured, and Lucifer put his wine glass down.

“I believe you, darling. But you haven’t played against me before.” he smirked, sitting in your armchair looking a bit too sexy. His grin grew wider and he showed his cards, making you roll your eyes - you lost again. 

“Lose the shirt.” Lucifer commanded, and you had to bite your lip, looking down on your shirt. It was stupid, you probably over thought it like usually, but still you felt sensitive about it. Lucifer noticed this and frowned.

“What’s wrong, my beautiful?” he leaned forward in the chair, and you played with the hem of your shirt. “And don’t say it’s nothing.” Lucifer added, just when you thought of saying that. 

“It’s just… You’ll think I’m silly.” you let out a laugh and Lucifer stood up, walking up to your bed and climbing on it, sitting right next to you. You got hot chills all over your body when he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on your neck, below your ear. 

“You can tell me anything, Y/N…” he purred into your ear in that velvety, dulcet way that always made you absolutely melt and he moved his hand to caress your bare thigh.

“It’s just that, I think- no, I know I’ve gained a few pounds of weight and I. I don’t feel good about myself.” you spoke softly, feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment. You felt how Lucifer lifted his hand from your thigh to cup your face, and he turned your face so your eyes met with his. They were glowing that heartwarming chocolate brown, exactly like the time after he first fucked you inside that church. 

“Y/N, my love…” with his other hand, he took your hand in his, and lifted it to his lips, kissing every and each one of your fingertips. “… my Queen…” moving his lips to your knuckles. “… my Goddess…” the tone in his voice got lower, more seductive, and his words felt so damn good, since you knew he meant them. His lips now kissing your wrist, exactly over the biggest artery. “… my sexy little kitten.” The last pet name made you shiver, and you bit your lip again, but this time for another reason. 

“Perhaps I need to show you, how fucking gorgeous you are to me. And how gorgeous you should feel about yourself.” Lucifer lifted his eyes back to yours, and the glow had faded under the deep dark clouds of lust, making his eyes appear black again. He let go of your hand and hold out his arm towards the armchair he was just sitting in, making a slight movement with his fingers, making the chair move by itself, closer to the bed. Another hand movement, and the tall mirror from her wall flew closer, landing itself on the chair, leaning securely against it. 

You could easily see the whole bed in the mirror, and you felt like blushing again. Lucifer moved closer, his hand now brushing over your breasts over the t-shirt, making your nipples hard in a second. 

“You need to see how amazing you look as you suck my cock… How fucking fierce you look when we fuck… and how heavenly beautiful you look when you come.” Lucifer whispered, his hot breath burning your ear and you were already so ready. 

“What do you say, kitten?” he nipped your earlobe, his fingers pinching your nipple, making you mewl softly.

“Yes, Daddy…” 

Your answer had Lucifer purring, although it was more like a soft, beast like growling that rose deep from his throat. He moved so he could kiss you, his kisses being passionate but surprisingly soft, he usually kissed you so hard you were accustomed to taste blood, but not this time. His warm, large hands dived under your shirt and the way he caressed your skin made you relax in his arms, as he slowly lifted your shirt and you helped him to take it off of you, breaking the kisses.

His black eyes went down on your body, and he tilted his head. 

“You know what, darling? I think your boobs are bigger.” he purred, making you laugh and you brought your hand to cover your smile.

“No, I have a tummy roll I didn’t use to have.” you smiled, and Lucifer gave you a glance, before pushing you to lay on your back, his hands cupping your breasts, and he licked his lips.

“Are you sure? They feel bigger…” you loved when he played with your breasts, they weren’t the biggest or the smallest, but Lucifer seemed to be obsessed with them which made you like them even more. With a low snarl, Lucifer moved his hands down on your body, until he could take off your panties and the last remaining knee sock, and watching your face, he opened your legs and let his long fingers touch your wet cunt, making you hum with pleasure, and as soon as his fingers were coated, he brought them to his lips and licked your juices. The growl leaving his lips resembled a hellish beast once again, those sounds making you even wetter.

“Your taste makes me so fucking crazy, you know that?” he spoke through his gritted teeth, as his nimble fingers started to open his leather pants. 

“Oh yeah?” You licked your lips as you cupped your breast with one hand, the other traveling down to touch yourself, and as your fingers were wet as well, you lifted your fingers to Lucifer’s lips. With a low moan, he started to lick and suck your fingers clean, as you watched him, lips parted by the sight. Lucifer got his pants open and kicked them off, his hand grabbed yours and he pulled you up to sit easily, kissing you with the fire you had been used to. 

Your fingers wrapped around his hard, hot, veiny cock and Lucifer moaned into your mouth, and you nipped his lower lip before breaking the kiss, his breathing being faster. You flashed him a devilish grin as your let tiny teasing kisses and kitten licks behind as you traveled down on his body, at the same time marveling on his sculpted, toned body that just oozed sex. He watched you going down, the black in his eyes starting to fill into his whites, like ink eating up milk until they were fully black. 

You watched as his cock twitched in your hand impatiently, wanting to be touched more, and as you licked his tip, he let out a soft moan, and you totally wanted to hear more, taking him better inside your mouth. Lucifer pushed his fingers into your hair, gathering some hair into his fist and he took a glance to the mirror, moving your head ever so slightly.

“Look at yourself…” his voice was hoarse from lust, and you moved your eyes to the mirror while sucking and licking his powerful cock. The sight did surprise you a bit. You didn’t look half as bad as you thought you would, but maybe that was just-

“No, baby. That’s all _you_.” Lucifer had heard your thoughts again, making you smile as you continued to pleasure him. He leaned back using his abs and he just watched as you did your magic to him, his grip on your hair tightening just a touch. After a moment, he pulled you back and you looked up to him through your lashes, noticing just now that his eyes were fully black again. 

“Do the raging red, honey, pretty please? I love the black, but the red… it’s just so hot.” you bit your lip, and with a deep, velvety laugh, the black in his eyes drained back into his pupils, showing his whites and his irises flamed up to burn in a vibrant red, his pupils burning hot orange like the sun. It made his eyes look like they were flaming, and you let out a purring moan. 

“Lay down, on your side.” Lucifer commanded, and you being a good little kitten, did what he told you. You watched as he did the same, his eyes glowing in the dim lighting of your room, and you guessed what he was after. You opened your thighs to him and bent your knee s you were laying comfortable and he did the same, and you moved closer so you could continue worshiping his cock with your hands and mouth with ease. 

You felt his hot breath closer to your inner thighs, and the first lick of his wet tongue on your clit made you moan, his cock muffling you. He wrapped his arms around your thighs as well as he could, his mouth greedily eating you, licking and sucking with such talent that it made your job difficult to continue. You let his cock slide out of your mouth, a string of saliva connecting you to it, and your hand stroked his shaft up and down, when your eyes caught the mirror again. There you were, being eaten out by fucking Satan himself and you were sucking Satan’s cock. If your eyes knew how, they would be burning along with Lucifer’s. 

“See? See how fucking hard you’re making me? How I pulse in your hand?” Lucifer growled against your pussy, and with a simple movement, he fell on his back and pulled you with him, to lay over his body. Now, he could push his tongue into you, and you could use your both hands better. Him eating you made you hungrier for him, and with a lustful whimper you took him back into your mouth, your fingers wrapped around his base as your other hand moved to cup his balls. The snarl he let out made shivers run up your spine. 

As Lucifer’s tongue concentrated on your clit and he dipped two fingers inside you, your could feel how your orgasm was building up, making it hard for you to keep pleasuring him with your mouth, when all you could do was to moan and whimper, even the pace of your hand was disturbed. This didn’t seem to bother Lucifer though, as his fingers pumped in and out of you and curled as the very right spot, his tongue flicking your clit even faster, his free hand squeezing your ass cheek with force to keep you in place. 

“O-oh my-… f-fucking… G-AH!” you had to grab a hold of your bed sheets with your hands when your orgasm hit you, causing you to curse and praise Lucifer at the same time, with cries of pleasure in between. Lucifer let out a pleased, deep and velvety laugh as your flesh squeezed his fingers still inside you, and as soon as he pulled his fingers out, you moved on the bed and let yourself collapse against it. Trying to catch your breath, you saw in the mirror how Lucifer sat up while he was licking and sucking his fingers clean from your juices, and his eyes were still burning like you wanted. 

Lucifer was staring into your eyes by the mirror until he was finished with cleaning his fingers and thus given you some time to recover. As you saw him grin with his trademark grin, you knew your time was up.

“On your knees, little bitch.” he growled, and even though it was hard with still shaky arms and thighs, you pushed yourself up. He grabbed your waist and moved you more center of the bed, giving your ass a tingly slap, making you moan and bite your lower lip. You felt his hand gathering your hair into his fist and soon enough, he pulled your hair so you head lifted up, your scalp tingling delightfully.

“You need to see this. All of this.” Lucifer’s free hand placed his cock against your cunt properly, then moved to grab your shoulder, making your whole body flinch forward as he pushed himself deep into you in a single, hard thrust. And he didn’t stop there. His pace was punishing from the start, his breathing resembling a hellish beast again, and you stared at the mirror. Watching him fuck you mercilessly, how his muscles shivered as he moved, how he bit his teeth, his lips curling animalistically while continuously growling, your body moving with the pace of his hips pounding you… it was driving your crazier by the second.

“Do you finally fucking see?” Lucifer growled between his teeth, as he pulled you more up by your hair, until your back was against his chest, and his free hand moved from your shoulders to wrap around you, under your breasts, pushing them more up so you would have a damn sexy view of yourself, him knowing how much you liked your boobs. 

“Answer me!” he nipped your ear so hard it made you flinch and let out a small scream.

“Yes, yes!”

“Yes, _what_?” another nip and his grip of your hair got even tighter.

“Yes, Daddy! I see how hot this is!” you moaned, earning a slap on your ass.

“No - how hot _you_ are!” he growled and his hand moved between your thighs, making your body shudder and orgasm took your over, and Lucifer’s hand grabbed your jaw, so you didn’t have a choice but to stare at yourself having an orgasm by the mirror. Although your eyes stared at Lucifer, who was staring at you and when he was really worked up, he started drooling. But being Satan, his drool wasn’t clear. It was like his cum, black and shiny like oil. He was just starting to warm up.

After what felt like hours, your body was on hyper drive after your who knows how many orgasms, an Lucifer finally let out a deafening roar as he achieved his orgasm, grabbing your body so tightly it made it hard to breath, but you didn’t care. You were in your personal heaven of sexual satisfaction. You felt like you were drunk when Lucifer pulled out and helped you to lay on your back, as he laid down next to you, holding and caressing your shaking body.

“You were such a good little kitten, taking me so well… My Queen, my Goddess…” he whispered into your ear, and pulled some of the covers on your body to keep you warm. 

“You are the one I worship, the only one I love, and that love is never ending…” Lucifer continued, and you couldn’t help but to let a weary smile form on your lips. 

“I love you…” you whispered, and Lucifer moaned softly, kissing your collarbone and neck.

“Say it again…” his breath burned your ear, as he continued to kiss your skin with affection no one could compete with on this earth.

“I love you, Lucifer…” and again, he moaned, wrapping his arms around you, continuing to worship your body and skin with his hands and lips, being so gentle and high just because of you. 

“I love you…” he whispered, as his hand turned your head, so he could kiss your lips, his love and dedication radiating from his kisses. 

“I love you…”


End file.
